Frustration and Fulfillment
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: PWP. Sasuke and Sakura set out on their journey towards the true intimacy. [For Sasuke's Birthday]
1. Chapter 1

Warning: NSFW, PWP, smut, lemon

Do not read if you're under 18 or you don't wish to read adult material!

**.**

**Frustration and Fulfillment**

**.**

_Hot lips trailing all over her body, leaving trails of fire on her skin, her clothes a torn mess, a hard body pinning her to the ground and thrusting rhythmically against her soaked panties… Her hands wandering under a shirt to feel him, her legs snaking up his thighs and wrapping around his hips… her soft moans and pants becoming feverish with the need pulsing low in her belly… she was aching, burning, shaking, empty inside, begging to be filled by him, only him or she will die… shuddering when he tore off her panties, cool air teasing her damp folds before a hot pillar pressed down on her opening… Please, kami, yes!... Sasuke-kun!_

Sakura woke up, tangled in her sleeping bag, sweaty and embarrassingly slick between her legs. Realizing that she'd just had a very vivid, very erotic dream about her travel companion, she gave out a groan and pressed her hands to the flushed cheeks. Was she moaning in her sleep? Did Sasuke hear her? Did he figure out what she was dreaming about? Kami, if he heard, she'd die of shame.

Ever since they had set out together on their journey, Sakura's hormones had gone haywire. Whenever she was around Sasuke, she was getting aroused and whenever she was alone, she was fantasizing about him. Her body constantly craved him, his gaze, his touch, everything and anything he'd give her. She was at the stage that she thought she could come just from smelling him.

The problem was that he wouldn't make a single move!

Sasuke still kept her at arm's length and while she tried so hard to be gracious, to accommodate him and not push anything before he was ready, she was hurt by his distance. She thought that this journey together was his way for them to get closer to each other, but it felt like the opposite was taking place. Was it something she did? Or did she completely misinterpret his intentions and he only needed her help as a medic along the way? In the face of Sasuke's lack of communication, Sakura's self-doubt began to resurface.

And on top of that, her body went into some kind of heat around him, as if she was an animal. Sakura had never felt more embarrassed about herself. She felt dirty and wrong, like a pervert, lusting after her teammate's body in every waking hour so powerfully that it followed her into her dreams. Sakura wished she could stop it or make it more bearable, but with Sasuke always around her, she had no chance to find some personal time and relieve the pressure by herself. She didn't dare touch herself even in the dead of night, knowing that he was a light sleeper and would undoubtedly catch her in the act, exposing her true, wanton nature. Sakura imagined if he knew the thoughts she had about him, about doing to him, he'd turn away in disgust. The danger of losing his respect forever because of her prurience filled her with dread. She would never let it happen!

And so, her frustration built up day after day with no release in sight.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura finally gathered her courage and peeked through her parted fingers around their small camp, looking for Sasuke. To her alarm, he wasn't there. With a gasp, she sat up and hurriedly unzipped her sleeping bag before getting out of it.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked with trepidation, but she didn't get an answer. She started running through scenarios – he'd gone for a bathroom break, some powerful, unknown enemy kidnapped him for his eyes, worse – Orochimaru killed his guards and went back to his old ways. Or Sasuke found out about her carnal dreams and immediately jumped to another dimension, leaving her behind.

A gentle hiss brought her out of her panicked thoughts. Sakura looked down. A small purple snake was coiled at her feet. She squatted to look it in the eye.

"Hello, do you know where Sasuke-kun went?" she asked the summon. The snake flickered its forked tongue at her.

"Sssakura-sssama, Sssasssuke-sssama isss in the foressst. He asssked not to be disssturbed."

"But why did he leave the camp?"

"I don't know, but your noisssesss woke him up."

Sakura blushed crimson and shot up to her feet. Her worst case scenario was coming true. Sasuke was going to leave her. She was too disgusting, too lewd for him to stand being around.

Sakura rushed into the dark forest, tears pricking at her eyes. She needed to find him, to explain somehow her shameful behavior, do and say anything only so that he'd stay. Losing Sasuke again, this time because of her dirty desires getting the better of her, would destroy her. So she ran.

With her top ninja abilities, she was able to move fast and quietly between the trees. The wind carried to her ears a strange, soft sound, like a sigh. Sakura turned in its direction.

She found him in a cozy corner of the woods. Sasuke was sitting on a fallen trunk with his back to her, rocking in a steady rhythm. Sakura stopped her advance, puzzled at what he was doing.

Sasuke threw his head back and moaned.

Even though Sakura's mind was shocked by the unmistakably sexual sound coming out from the stoic Uchiha, her perverted body knew exactly how to react. Sakura bit back her own moan when she felt Sasuke's sound of pleasure pulsate and ripple under her sensitive skin, reaching deep to her core. Her nipples pebbled, chafing under her clothes.

Gripped by indecision, Sakura lingered. Should she speak to him now? No, that would be too embarrassing for both of them. But was he really doing what she thought he was doing? She needed to know.

Sasuke gave out a raspy groan again and it propelled her forward. Sakura carefully circled him, mindful not to make any noise, step on no twigs, so as not to alert him to her presence. She hid behind a low bush and peeked through, only to get a full frontal look at him—Sasuke Uchiha, sitting on a tree trunk, bathed in moonlight, with his pants undone and stroking the erect cock in his fist.

She couldn't contain a small gasp falling from her lips—gods, but he was beautiful! Thankfully, Sasuke was too absorbed in his self-pleasure to hear her slip-up. Sakura watched with wide eyes as he pumped himself, her own arousal escalating. Unwittingly, she put a hand between her thighs. Her panties were soaked through and she rubbed herself through the wet fabric. She imagined it was Sasuke's hand touching her while she stroked his heavy shaft for him.

Sasuke's tempo sped up and she matched him easily, one hand rubbing circles on her needy clit while the other muffled her sounds. Then Sasuke's body became taut like a bowstring and his hips jerked up a few times as he reached his climax.

"Sakura, fuck!" he groaned out while a stream after stream of milky come shot out of his tip.

Sakura shuddered and bit on her knuckles as her own orgasm flooded throughout her body, then, boneless and sweaty, she slumped down on the ground to catch her breath. Slowly, her wits returned to her and she realized what he'd said.

He moaned her name.

Was he imagining having sex with her while touching himself? Sakura found the possibility both exhilarating and vexing. How long had he had those thoughts about her? And why he wasn't doing anything about it? If he made a move, she'd give herself to him in a heartbeat. Didn't he know that? Just what was he waiting for?

The more she thought about this, the angrier she became. All this time when she was tormented by the unbearable frustration, he was sneaking off to the forest in the middle of the night for a quick wank. So it was fine for him to make her suffer in silence as long as he got his fix in secret? He couldn't let his impeccable reputation of a human iceberg be damaged, not by something as base as lust, oh no…

Sakura was vibrating with agitation, however Sasuke was already coming off his post-orgasmic glow. He cleaned himself up and tucked his spent member into his pants. Sakura didn't dawdle—stealthily she returned to the camp and slipped into her sleeping bag. Soon after, he came back to his own spot across the campfire from her. Sakura feigned sleep, but inwardly she was still seething. The eastern sky was getting pink when she finally drifted off into slumber.

_to be continued..._

.

.

AN: Happy Birthday to Sasuke, as usual I celebrate with a smutty fic. Second chapter will be from his POV. I don't have plans for more, but that can change, I don't know yet.

Thanks for reading and please let me know how you liked it :) Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Frustration and Fulfillment**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke knew that taking Sakura along on his journey would be asking for trouble, but he never imagined the extent of it. No, she wasn't a burdensome travel companion in any way. She didn't whine or complain. She was reasonable and practical, qualities he fully appreciated. Unlike most women he encountered, she didn't have the urge to talk his ear off, instead every conversation she started with him was leisurely and pleasant. She gave him opportunity to respond if he wanted to and she actually listened to what he had to say.

No, Sakura herself was no trouble at all.

It was his own damn body that became a problem.

Sasuke invited Sakura to accompany him, alone, just the two of them, for one specific purpose—to get closer to one another. In Konoha, there were too many other people getting into their business, too many distractions. He supposed it was selfish, but he wanted to have Sakura all to himself, giving him her undivided attention. He just didn't expect the effect her constant proximity would have on him.

From their time at the Academy together, Sasuke always privately thought that Sakura was a beautiful girl, but in an offhand way, as he more often noticed her actually useful capabilities, like her book knowledge, the strength in her right hook or the talent for detecting genjutsu. He had fond memories of traveling together with her when they had been young genins, him starting the campfire, fishing for dinner, her gathering herbs and berries and then cooking the fish over the fire. In many ways, this dynamic didn't change much except for one crucial detail – they weren't children anymore.

From the moment Sakura bent over to adjust the strap on her sandal and instead of keeping his eyes on the road, he gazed, spellbound, at the graceful curve of her back and buttocks, an ember was set alight in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke found himself looking at Sakura through the eyes of a grown man looking at a woman he wanted. And with her every smile for him, her every fleeting touch, every sashay of her hips as she walked in front of him, the need inside him became much more intense. Soon, it wasn't just an ember, it was a raging fire burning him with a crude want from within and the only one with the power to douse the flames and bring him relief was Sakura.

This unforeseen complication threw Sasuke for a loop. He'd never experienced a desire so strong, so consuming and he didn't quite know how to deal with it. It was nothing like the bloodlust he'd once felt, the powerful hatred that had ruled his thoughts and actions. For one, he'd never felt like he'd die or go crazy if he didn't satisfy his desire for vengeance right away. Unlike the present situation.

The lack of control over his own body's reactions frustrated him to no end, apart from that other frustration akin to an itch in need of a good, hard scratching. Sakura's closeness was making it worse for him, so he pulled away. He talked less, he forced himself to look away from her, to keep the physical distance. He just couldn't let her know of his shameful desires. Sakura loved him so purely, with so much innocence, and stripping that away from her would be a crime. He had to protect her from the filthy animal inside him that wanted nothing more than to put her on all fours and rut into her from behind. No, he'd better stay away, only temporarily, until he sorted himself out.

Meditation wasn't helping. It was no use. His thoughts kept circling back to Sakura. He noticed how she had gotten more withdrawn and forlorn too. He'd heard her sighs, he'd seen her hunched shoulders and tired resignation in her eyes.

He was losing her and it was all his own damn fault.

So when he woke up in the night to Sakura's pained groans and huffs, he slipped away from their camp, leaving his summon Koda to keep watch. He only intended to meditate, but he was so wound up that before he knew it, his thoughts were filled with erotic images of Sakura. For once he forgot his inhibitions and lost himself in the fantasy of her soft lips on his. He imagined the rain soaking through her clothes so that he had to peel them off her and warm her with his own body heat. He could almost feel the slide of her wet naked form against his own and finding the humid warmth of her sex with his hand. He heard her moaning and pleading as he thrust into her over and over again, claiming her at last as his woman.

With an expletive, he groaned out her name and spent himself in his hand, however he basked in the haze of pleasure only for a short while. After release there finally came clarity and he berated himself for letting his desires control him. Sakura didn't deserve to be thought of like that or for her image to be used in such a degrading manner. How was he ever going to be worth of her if he couldn't give her some basic respect?

Sasuke rubbed his temples and walked back to the camp, satisfied in body, but troubled in spirit. He might have felt better, but he really was no closer to solving his dilemma. However, the tiredness won out and he fell asleep quickly.

Next morning was unusually quiet. Sakura barely spoke a word to him as they ate breakfast, packed up and continued on their way. At first he didn't mind, as he still had trouble looking at her after what he'd done in the night. Irrationally, he feared she'd know of his sin the instant she looked him in the eye. However, when her silence lasted through the midday and well into the afternoon, it made him even more uneasy. Several times he found himself grasping for a way to strike up conversation and coming up short.

The summer sun was high over their heads when Sakura wiped sweat from her forehead and neck, letting out a small sigh. Sasuke latched onto that opening.

"There's a lake nearby," he mentioned off-handedly.

Sakura turned those brilliant green eyes towards him in surprise. "A lake?" she repeated with a strange inflection. He didn't know exactly what it was, like thoughtfulness mixed with some sort of anticipation. It didn't really matter. He was more relieved that she was speaking to him again.

He nodded. "We could rest there until tomorrow."

"But it's still pretty far to the next town," Sakura pointed out, half-hearted. She was just giving him a chance to change his mind, but really she wanted to go.

"I'm in no hurry," he said with a shrug.

Sakura regarded him with an appreciative smile that he so wished to kiss, yet he held himself back. Then her expression turned playful as she extended her arms up behind her head in a stretch.

"Well, then, to the lake! I'd love to have a nice swim in this hot weather," she said and skipped forward.

Sasuke forced his gaze away from her bouncing curves. It belatedly occurred to him that his suggestion of a swim might not be the best idea if he wanted to keep himself contained around her. Now it was too late. He pulled his shoulders straight and marched on.

"How beautiful!" Sakura gasped in wonder when they reached the lake. The water was crystal clear and sparkling in the sun. The tall trees provided a restful shade and wild flowers bloomed everywhere around.

Sasuke showed her to a good camping spot on the grassy shore. He had stayed there once before. They put their packs on the ground, then Sakura kneeled to rummage in hers and pulled out clothing from the bottom.

"Here!" she said, handing him a bundle. Before he could question her, she darted behind some bushes. "I'm going to change!"

Sasuke cocked his eyebrows, then unfolded her offering. He was holding a pair of navy swimming trunks. Heat creeped up his neck as he realized that not only she'd packed those for him, which meant she had planned for them to eventually go swim together, but also she was now also changing into her own swimsuit. Suddenly, he found himself in a desperate need to take a dip in a cold, icy, freezing water.

Sasuke quickly put on the trunks and dived into the lake. The abrupt change of temperature shocked his senses for a short while, but the problem in his lower sphere disappeared as fast as it had come.

"Hey, why didn't you wait for me?" Sakura shouted from the shore and he automatically glanced over before he could stop himself.

Sakura in a swimsuit looked better than anything his dirty mind could have imagined. She was wearing a red bikini, no frills or any other decorations, a simple cut that only showcased her beautiful figure. For a moment he just stared at her, mesmerized. He'd never seen so much of her naked skin before.

Sakura waded into the lake, squeaking a little when the cool water touched her heated skin. Sasuke snapped out of his trance and tore his gaze away from her, but it was too late. The sight of her was already seared into his memory and it was surely going to torment him often in the coming days.

His face felt like it was on fire, the tightness returned to his groin, and she was closing in. "Sasuke-kun, you're red, did you burn-"

"Let's go," he cut her off and turned away, then he threw himself into the water and kicked off. He swam fast, surrounded by the calming coolness of the depths.

Something warm brushed against his arm. Sasuke glanced to the side and saw Sakura swimming by his side, matching him stroke by stroke. He sped up, but she kept the pace easily. She even sent him an excited smile, which he returned. Before he realized it, they were racing to the small rock in the middle of the lake.

Sakura touched it first, a split second before him. With a skillful use of her chakra, she propelled herself out of the water and somersaulted onto the meagre patch of dry land. Sasuke followed her without the same flair by simply standing on the surface and walking.

"First!" Sakura exclaimed in victory, her cheeks enticingly flushed with pride and jade eyes sparkling with excitement. Then she put her hands behind her back and leaned towards him with a coy look on her face. He sneaked a quick look at her bountiful cleavage, pronounced by her new pose. "Nee, Sasuke-kun… what do I get for winning?" she asked and bit her lip, bringing his attention to her lush, pink mouth.

Without hesitation, Sasuke reached forward and tapped her forehead lightly. "You haven't won anything yet, we're only halfway through," he told her with a smirk, then swiftly jumped back into the lake and took off towards the shore. He heard a muted curse and a splash from Sakura following him.

Instead of catching up to him like before, she stayed back, which made him wary of whatever she was up to now. Sasuke slowed down to check on her, when suddenly something yanked on his left ankle and he was pulled underwater.

_That minx! _He thought, belatedly realizing Sakura's ploy to get ahead.

He saw her shooting past him, now that he lost his momentum. _Oh no, you don't!_ Sasuke returned the favor and snatched her by the ankle, pulling her to a stop. Sakura turned around and frantically struggled. They tangled with each other briefly and she managed to wriggle out of his grasp. It was hard to see in the turbulent water, but Sasuke wasn't letting her go so easily. His swipe snagged on something and he pulled hard, but instead of yanking her back to him, something gave and she got free.

Lungs burning, Sasuke broke the surface with a huge gasp. He panted harshly as he scanned all around himself for Sakura. Her pink head was bobbing on the surface nearby, but something seemed wrong with her. Her startled green eyes connected with his own and she turned beet red. Then she spun around, wrapping her hands around herself in a protective hold.

That's when he finally noticed that her nape and shoulders looked curiously exposed, somehow more than before…

Sasuke looked down and sure, in his right hand he was holding a piece of red fabric. In a stunned silence, he recognized it as the top of Sakura's swimsuit. He had ripped it off her body.

_I'm a worse pervert than Naruto, _Sasuke thought numbly. And he knew what Sakura did to that dobe for far lesser transgressions.

However, contrary to his expectation of getting trashed by Sakura in her feminine fury, nothing of the sort happened.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, I-I lost my-" Sakura shakily tried to tell him what he already knew.

"I got it," he replied quickly and held it out, turning his head away from her, so as not to see anything he wasn't supposed to when she took her belonging from him.

Sakura didn't make a move. "Can-Can you hold on to it for a bit?" she requested. "It's too deep here for me to stand and put it on. I need to swim closer to the shore."

"A-Aa," he grunted in agreement.

Sakura started swimming again and he gave her fifteen seconds of a head start before following. They weren't racing anymore.

In a place where Sakura could stand on the bottom of the lake, Sasuke finally gave her back the top, his eyes closed shut to protect her modesty. When she turned her back to him, he thought it was safe to look, but he still noticed a flash of a milky slope and a hard pink nub in the middle of it before she hurriedly slipped the top over her breasts. Sasuke swallowed thickly.

They returned to their small camp in a subdued atmosphere. The lighthearted mood from before was gone, chased away by mutual embarrassment. They ate dinner, refusing to look each other in the eye.

"I'll take the first watch," Sakura offered quietly.

Sasuke acknowledged it with a nod, then promptly unrolled his sleeping bag and slipped into it. He laid on his side and silently brooded.

.

_Sakura was topless in the water. She looked over her bare shoulder at him._

_"__Can you bring it here?" she asked, indicating the red swimsuit top in his hand._

_He swam up right behind her and reached around to give it back. His arm accidentally brushed against her soft breast and Sakura gave out a breathy gasp. His member stiffened._

_"__Th-Thank you," she uttered as she took the top. He withdrew his arm slowly._

_She slipped the top over her head but she had trouble tying the strings behind her nape. She fiddled with them ineffectively, then sighed in frustration._

_"__Need help?" he asked in amusement._

_"__Yes, would you mind?"_

_He took the strings from her, but instead of tying them, he let them go. The top slipped off her chest and he tugged at the second string that was still keeping the piece of clothing on her body._

_"__Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" she asked with a tremble in her voice that only made his blood run hotter._

_He pressed himself to her back and nuzzled her neck, his arm going around her and cupping her breast. "You look better this way," he told her huskily and she moaned in agreement._

_She let him play with her breasts however he liked. He tested their softness, then rolled the sensitive nipples, enjoying her sweet moans and squirms. She was pushing her exquisite ass against his crotch and he rubbed against her with relish._

_"__Please, touch me more… Here…" she whispered heatedly as she took his hand and slid it into her bikini bottoms. His fingers found her slick and ready for him. He stroked all over her folds until she mewled with pleasure and begged for more._

_His cock was already bursting out of his trunks. He swiftly pulled them down and raised her leg. He rubbed his organ teasingly between her spread open thighs, then thrust forward straight into her tight entrance… _

Sasuke woke up with a start. He was panting, tangled in his bedroll, cock straining upwards and forming a prominent tent over his crotch. That was the most vivid sex dream he'd ever had. He could almost feel her warmth still pressed against his body…

Biting back a swear, he sat up in his bedroll. He should go expel all this tension out of his body in the forest like before… No! He shook his head, still groggy. A dip, he needed another cold dip in the lake.

A sharp inhale had him look up from his lap so fast that he got a whiplash.

Sakura was staring wide-eyed at him.

_to be continued…_

.

.

AN: Thanks for reading! Turns out I will need another chapter to finish up, unless something more comes to my mind. I hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think and until next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Sakura had a lot to think about when Sasuke drifted off to an uneasy sleep. During the day, she had cooled off and forgotten her anger from the night before. So much other things happened…

Sasuke's idea to go to the lake had been a pleasant surprise. She'd even tried to flirt with him, not that it worked well. Though she was pretty sure that he wasn't so unaffected by her. Sakura sighed, remembering how fast her heart had raced when he'd pulled her top off in the water. For a moment there, she'd really thought that he'd snapped from desire and had been going to ravish her. Not that she didn't like his gentlemanly manner later, it had made her all warm and fuzzy on the inside, but she hoped for something else, something more fulfilling…

At this point, she was starting to doubt her sanity. Maybe what she had seen him do the last night in the forest was just a fever dream? Only a figment of her hormonal imagination?

A light sound coming from Sasuke's direction drew her attention. He was moving in his sleep, a sheen of sweat coating his brow. She shuffled closer to check if he was having a nightmare.

Sasuke mumbled something but it didn't sound like he was scared or angry at all. Instead, it was raspy and sent a curious tingle through her body. Sakura paused, studying him intently. He started to move around in his sleep, abruptly and jerkily. A sudden moan startled her and immediately her gaze shot down to his lower half. The material of the bedroll was tented there in an unmistakable way.

Sakura's mouth opened slightly as she understood. He was having an erotic dream!

She was flooded with warm arousal, thighs clenching together. She should probably look away, but she couldn't bring herself to. There was something hypnotizing in watching Sasuke in the throes of a sex dream.

Her hands twitched. She wanted to touch him so much, to feel how hot and hard he was through the layers, but she knew it would be wrong. He wasn't even awake! So she remained by his side, with her face burning, a heavy breath and the unbearable need growing slick between her legs as she listened to his throaty moans. Her hand slid down to her groin out of its own volition.

And then he woke up.

Sakura froze, becoming like a statue as he gathered his bearings. Then he abruptly sat up and she couldn't hold her breath anymore. She inhaled sharply and he finally noticed her.

In this unguarded moment, she saw in his eyes the same things she felt – surprise, desire… panic. This was completely different than the other night because now he caught her watching him, touching herself to him… Even now he was staring at her treacherous hand, still stuck between her thighs.

"A-Ah," Sakura made a sound, too flustered to speak and he looked up at her. She licked her lips and slowly pulled her palm out, trying to be surreptitious, but failing as his eyes followed the movement. A musky scent wafted up with it and his nostrils flared when he caught a whiff of it.

Sakura thought she would burst from mortification, but after a rather intense second the feeling dissipated. She took a shaky breath and brushed loose hair behind her ear in an effort to get a handle on herself.

In this moment, she realized that she had two choices. First was the path of the least resistance—she'd turn around, apologize and pretend she'd seen nothing, just like last night. And nothing would change between them.

She was honestly getting sick of nothing changing.

Sakura looked him straight in the eye. "Sasuke-kun, what was your dream about?" she asked point blank.

He was visibly taken aback. His gaze slid over her figure in a telling way and a blush covered his face. Sakura stifled a grin. She definitely liked putting him on the ropes for once.

"Nothing important," he tried to stay aloof, but the lie was transparent to her.

Sakura leaned so close to him that anyone else would have shifted back to maintain their personal space. Sasuke stayed put, only tightening around his jaw and knuckles betraying the thick tension coiling within him. Sakura regarded him with pursed lips before speaking.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me about your dream, then I will tell you what I dream about every night since we've set off on our little trip," she said lowly. "In my dreams, everything's the same, except… you touch me. You take me in your arms and kiss me, then you take off my clothes. You want me so much that you just rip them off, and then you take me. And I love it. Every. Single. Moment." The words of her confession rushed out of her mouth like an unstoppable waterfall, but she didn't think about consequences anymore. Propriety be damned, what was important was to get her point across to him. She saw his breath catch and she went in for the kill. "And that's how I know they're only dreams. Because when I wake up, you wouldn't even look at me. Maybe I only imagined there was something real between us, maybe you just don't want me. I don't know anymore. But this has to end or I will leave. So which is it, Sasuke-kun?"

Bracing herself, Sakura waited for his answer. She refused to be ashamed of her feelings anymore, especially those of sexual nature. She was a medic, she was a ninja, and she was an adult woman. Talking about her wants so directly was embarrassing and exposed her vulnerable side, but no more than all the times she had confessed her love to him. However, she felt relieved that she finally said what had been on her mind for so long.

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly, like he was meditating. Then he looked at her again.

"I want you. I want you all the time and it's driving me crazy." That was all she needed to hear. "I should stay aw-"

She kissed him. She had never done this before, but that didn't seem to matter. Her lips, at first rigid, softened in contact with his own and brushed against them, coaxing him to respond.

Elation filled her when his hand clasped her shoulder and he kissed her back, ravenous and impatient, as finally all the passion they were bottling up for each other found an outlet and burst forward. Sakura lost herself in the kiss, giving it her all as if it was going to be her last.

Everything became a blur, arms grasping at each other blindly and yanking at their clothes ineffectively until their lips reluctantly separated. Sakura winced when her hair was pulled along with her tunic in their rush. In retaliation, she tore Sasuke's shirt open, buttons flying off in a metallic shower, and pushed him roughly onto his back before straddling him swiftly.

For a moment, they just looked at each other with matching grins. Despite being clad only in her bra and skintight shorts right in front of the man she loved, Sakura wasn't self-conscious. The heated way he looked at her turned her on even more. She felt desirable and powerful, sitting astride his big, very male body, the evidence of which she could feel straining under her thigh. Her mood became playful and she bucked her hips against him to give relief to her unbearably damp crotch.

Sasuke jolted underneath her and his hand clasped on her hip to keep her down, right on top of his burgeoning hardness. Sakura rolled her hips, rubbing herself on him more sensually and he let out a choked off moan. She bit her lip and did it again, relishing in the sounds of his pleasure.

She needed to hear him more.

In a frenzy, Sakura kept grinding onto his lap, while her hands stroked and caressed from his bare shoulders down his sculpted torso . She lowered her head to kiss along his jaw, lick down his Adam's apple, suck on his pulse. The vibration going from his throat as he writhed and groaned sent delicious tingles down to her pulsing core.

"Sakura," he rasped her name tightly, "Sakura, you need to- ahh, to stop."

She thought she misheard. He was not going to stop her, not when she was so close to the completion! She had to continue, to chase down that rush…

"Sakura," he repeated, more forcefully. The grip on her hip tightened and pushed her back. "You have to- umphh, you have to stop or I won't last."

Sakura looked at him. His flushed features were rigid with strain, brows deeply furrowed as he held back his pleasure. He returned her stare steadily, communicating to her silently what he wanted from her.

With a frustrated whine, Sakura stilled and dropped her head down on his chest. She couldn't deny his request, even while she was burning up inside with need.

For a while they listened to the crackling of the campfire and their own unsteady breathing. Sakura shuddered, still feverish, wound-up, still unfulfilled. She could cry from that hollow, cold feeling inside.

Sasuke sighed, sensing her inner turmoil, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to warm her up.

"Are you alright?" he whispered into her ear.

Sakura swallowed thickly. "… No," she muttered.

He pulled her into a kiss, taking her by surprise, but she almost immediately responded. She kissed him harshly, letting out her angry frustration.

A tug on her shorts made her break off the kiss. He gave her an expectant, sly look and she forgot all about her resentment. Excitedly, she helped him shove down her bottoms along with her plain underwear. Sasuke's big hand slid up the inside of her thigh to cup the hot, wet place between her legs. She hissed, closing her eyes when he slowly rubbed along her sensitive folds.

"And now? Is this better?" he asked with amusement.

"Yeesss… Don't- stop," she panted out. "Ahh!" she gasped when his clever fingers found her swollen nub. "Gently," she admonished, reaching down to show him how to brush and stroke her pearl with his finger pads. He was a fast learner. "Yes, just like that…. Mmm… Keep going…" she instructed breathlessly, moving her hips in time with his strokes. "Faster… ahh… ahh…"

Under his rhythmic, confident touch the coil was winding up in her tighter and tighter until it finally sprang free. The warm tidal wave of pleasure washed over her and Sakura shuddered, hiding her face in the crook of his neck to muffle her uncontrollable moans.

Sasuke slowly pulled his hand out from between her legs and she angled her face to tiredly watch him. He considered his sticky fingers for a few seconds, then licked them clean.

"Delicious," he murmured, holding her gaze.

Weirdly, out of all the shameless things they had done until now, this was the one that finally embarrassed her. Sakura flushed, averting her eyes and thumped his chest.

"Don't say things like that," she grumbled.

"Why? I'm only telling the truth. You taste really good. Refreshing… like a tomato," he teased.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked in mortification which only spurred him on.

"You're going to be my favourite snack. Whenever I'll get thirsty, I'll lick you up." He was merciless! Sakura couldn't stand hearing anymore of this or her face would really burst in flames, so in desperation she put her mouth onto his. That shut him up for good.

She tasted the remnants of her salty juices in the kiss, but it didn't matter. She closed her eyes and just let herself sink into the moment, molding her lips to his. They kissed for a long while, at first unhurried, but then Sasuke turned up the intensity. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and dominated the exchange. Before Sakura realized what was happening, he flipped her flat on her back and pulled up from the kiss.

"My turn," he announced, looming over her with a predatory look in his eyes.

Sakura gulped. Her heart was racing and she rubbed her thighs together in anticipation of what he had in store for her.

Without wasting anymore time, Sasuke took off his pants and boxers, exposing himself completely to her for the very first time. Wide-eyed, Sakura unabashedly stared at his thick arousal, the red, veiny shaft coming out of the patch of dark, wiry hair. He looked about ready to burst.

Sasuke swiftly peeled her shorts and panties all the way down her legs, then grabbed under her knees and pushed them up, spreading her legs wide as he positioned himself between them.

"Wait!" she blurted out, then reached behind her, fumbling for the clasp of her bra. She took it off quickly and threw it to the side. Now she was ready.

Sasuke took all of her in, savouring the view. From her heaving, pink-tipped breasts, down her toned stomach to the glistening labia, she was everything he had ever dreamed of and more. And yet, her perfection gave him a pause, dredging up the old self-doubt.

"Sasuke-kun," she said when he didn't move. Their gazes connected and she read the turmoil in his eyes. "Do you want me?" she asked gently.

"Yes," he replied in a voice raw with sincerity.

Sakura smiled at him the way a flower would smile at the rising sun.

"If you want me, then take me. I'm yours," she said, opening her arms to him.

Sasuke's restraint snapped and he allowed himself to sink into her embrace. He settled snugly in the cradle of her hips as he plunged forward into her silky depths. They both moaned and shuddered at the exquisite feeling of their joining. Sasuke paused when he reached the bottom of her virginal passage and spared her a look. She was biting her lip with a look of an intense concentration.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Sakura gave a small nod. "Fine, just… give me a moment," she said with her brows furrowed.

It was hard to abide her request and stay still when every animal instinct inside screamed at him to move, dammit, to fuck her and claim her, yet Sasuke persisted. To distract himself from the powerful urge to thrust, he played with her breasts, licking their slopes and rubbing the hard peaks between his fingers. Sakura sighed and moaned as she gradually loosened up under his touch.

"Sasuke-kun, please," she gasped out, bucking up her hips suggestively.

Sasuke pulled his lips off the teat he'd been sucking on and began rocking his hips into hers. Sakura's arms and legs wrapped around him and she clung to him tightly just like her inner walls clamping around his member. Their bodies came together flawlessly, undulating back and forth in a hypnotic motion. Sasuke was gaining speed and strength with every stroke.

And she was writhing and asking for even more. Harder. Deeper.

Sasuke lifted himself up on his arms and adjusted the angle of his thrusts. With the next deep plunge he brushed at a sensitive spot inside that made her see stars.

"There! Sasuke-kun! Aaah! Please!" she shouted.

He listened to her, watching greedily as her face twisted in pleasure every time he rubbed her delicate area. He was approaching his own limit, but he was determined to make her come with him. He kept striking her spot like a flint on steel, producing hot sparks that would ignite the fire inside her. Between her wanton moans, she was chanting his name deliriously, spurring him on as her pussy squeezed his throbbing member.

"Saku-ra," he rasped, driving powerfully into her like a piston, "I'm going to-"

He trailed off with a loud, guttural groan as the release hit him with the strength of an avalanche. He saw all white and, for one perfect moment, he rose to the higher plane of existence before falling face down onto her soft, heavenly bosom. Her body was trembling under him in the throes of passion as the powerful wildfire he had set blazed through her. His hips were still weakly jerking and twitching against her as her rippling walls massaged and sucked him dry, down to the very last drop.

When some of his strength returned, Sasuke carefully rolled off her onto the bedding. They laid side by side, sweaty and naked on this warm summer night, panting heavily as they stared up at the clear, starry heavens. The full moon shone brightly upon them as if offering its official blessing to their intimate union.

Sakura laughed, a short, happy sound bursting out of her chest and filling the space between them. Sasuke quirked a brow at her. "That was… amazing!" she proclaimed with a wide smile, still high on endorphins and her green eyes sparkling.

He grunted softly in an amused agreement, feeling lazy and sated like a lion after a feast.

Sakura shivered under the light, cooling breeze and cuddled up to him, her head resting on his left shoulder. Sasuke didn't miss the painful wince crossing her face for a second when she'd turned on her side. He clenched his jaw and lightly stroked her arm with his stump, dearly wishing that he hadn't lost the rest of his arm due to his own stupidity.

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" Sakura asked, sensing the dark turn of his mood.

"I've hurt you," he said bleakly.

She blinked. "Huh? When?"

"You were in pain just now," he pointed out.

Sakura chuckled. "Oh, that? I'm just a little sore. It's normal. It was my first time, after all."

He looked at her searchingly and when he ascertained that she was not concealing a grave injury, he relaxed. She really wasn't hurt. "Mine too," he admitted.

"Good," she said with a satisfied look and kissed him on the cheek sweetly.

The sweetness turned into spice when she moved her plump lips onto his throat and nipped his skin teasingly. Sasuke felt a new stirring beneath his belly button.

"Sakura," he said throatily. "What are you doing?"

She hummed, then kissed him on the lips. "I'm making love to you."

"Again?" he asked, surprised but intrigued by the idea. The interest of his lower half was apparent.

"You don't want to?" she asked coyly. "I can stop." She took her hands off him to demonstrate.

"No," he said quickly and put them back on his chest. "I want to. I will always want to," he told her, looking her deep in the eye.

Her heart skipped a beat and she lowered her smiling lips to his again. And then again. Then, with loud moans, they gave in to each other once again.

The time of Sasuke and Sakura's mutual frustration was finally over. Ahead of them stretched the perspective of endless nights and days they would spend on fulfilling all of their desires.

**The End**

**.**

AN: Thanks for reading! I'm glad I finally managed to overcome my writing block and finish this story. It turned out fluffy in the end, but I hope the smut was hot enough to satisfy everyone, not just Sasuke and Sakura (lol).

Please let me know how you liked it and until next time! :)


End file.
